1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat generating device formed of a plurality of heat generating diaphragm plates which being sustained by an electrically conducting supporting frame at two ends such that the heat generating capacity of the heat generating device is determined by the number of the heat generating diaphragm plates sustained by the supporting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present-day, the heat generating device is widely applicable in many respects such as heat reservation equipment, heating appliances, or other heating apparatuses. Of all kinds of heat generating devices, the electrical heater is the most popular one which essentially utilizes a heater coil or a quartz tube installed under the material to be heated. However, both types of heat generating devices require to occupy an excessively large spacing as far as the heat generating efficiency is concerned. Recently, there has appeared a new heating appliance being formed of an electric heater diaphragm plate with two electrodes, is installed on a substrate. However, like the former electrical heater, the latter type exhibits a rather poor heat generating efficiency and fails to serve the user the function of adjustable heat generating capacity according to the actual requirement therefore it is not welcome to users.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required. The inventor has spent great efforts for years in studying and improving these defects and come up with the present invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.